Kisses Aren't Magical
by JRLai
Summary: The moments after their kiss on the beach. One-shot. Rate T for language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

What I imagined happened after the kiss.

* * *

><p>In that moment, Chuck didn't care about the world that happened after this kiss, in that moment all he cared was that he was sharing these precious seconds with his wife, her soft lips pressed against his, his hand cupping her cheek. If felt like it should. Like this kiss set all the terrible events that had happened right. He was finally where he belonged, and so was she.<p>

All too soon, he was pulled back to the land of the living, as Sarah's lips gently fell away from his. A chill ran down his spine, and he clenched his eyes shut, his hands fisting the sand under his now empty palms. He didn't want to open them. He didn't want to look into the loveless stare that Sarah would give him, the gaze of a stranger. The ache in his heart surged to the front of his mind painfully, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning.

"Chuck…?"

_Man up. _Her bright eyes greeted him, looking deeply into his. He was taken aback by the concern clouding her stare.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He struggled to string a sentence together, as his heart started hammering in his chest._ Was Morgan right? _Those eyes, they cared about him. She cared about him. He couldn't help but get his hopes up. He had to ask.

"Do you, I mean did you, um, remember?" He asked tentatively. If it was possible, his heart broke into smaller pieces as her face fell in response to his question. She gave a small shake of her head.

"I… I don't think so…"

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea." He turned back to the water, and watched a wave come in. "I actually thought it had worked for a second. I thought I was going to have you back."

"Sorry Chuck." Sarah said quietly.

"I just don't know what to believe after all of this. I mean, is believing in a magical kiss so ridiculous after I've had computer after computer downloaded into my brain out of some science fiction novel?" A heat burned in his chest, and he suddenly had the urge to break something. He shifted his weight onto his feet and heaved himself off the sand. He had to move, he had to pace. And pace he did, as he walked back and forth in front of Sarah, her eyes following his every move. If he didn't move, he was certain the rage building in his brain would explode his eyeballs. Or something like that.

"You and I have been through so much shit… but we had finally made it, y'know? We were happy! Why does something always have fuck up my life, just when I'm happy?" He ran his though his hair, missing his long curls for once, as it would give him something to pull on. He reached the end of the line he had been marking in the sand and turned around to retrace his footprints. "How am I supposed to move on? How do you look for someone to spend the rest of your life with, when… when you've already found her… married her, love her." He stopped pacing and hung his head, just to be greeted by the sight of his sandy chucks. Sarah had picked these chucks out at the store and insisted it was the pair he should buy. He had thought they were too flashy, and colourful, but relented nonetheless and had, eventually, grown fond of them. She knew him better than he did, like he knew her better than she. Or she had. His brain went red with anger, and he fell to his knees, as a scream of rage tore from his lungs. At least his eyeballs didn't melt.

"Why can't Chuck Bartowski be allotted just one magical god damn kiss in his life! I've paid my dues for a magical kiss!" He stayed on his knees for several minutes, trying to regulate his breathing. He had been a sad, lifeless sack for the last week, and it was refreshing to feel anger curse through his veins. After a while he fell onto his back, into the soft warm sand, and closed his eyes, focusing his attention on the sounds of the water. The anger slowly ebbed away, only to be replaced with numbness.

He felt like he had been lying there a very long time when he sensed Sarah's presence, and he cracked his eyelids open. She had taken a seat in the sand, beside his head. He decided to take a risk, and he stretched his hand out towards her. To his pleasant surprise, she grasped it tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sarah."

"For what?"

"Oh… being selfish. Losing my temper. Putting pressure on you to be someone you're not. But mostly… for swearing. I never swear in front of you." She smiled at the last comment, and it warmed Chuck's heart.

"I do remember."

"You remember me not swearing in front of you? How would you remember that, seeing as I never did it." Then it occurred to him what she meant.

Chuck sat up so fast his vision spun, and he suspected he might have given himself whiplash. Oh well.

"You remember! Kisses are magical? But you sai-" She squeezed his hand to make him stop.

"No not everything. Just… the last time we were here. What we… our conversation. And… the night, no… the day beforehand. I remember meeting you. And I remember our first cover date. Our first real kiss." The warmth he had experience a few moments ago was tenfold, and it made him wonder if he was having a heatstroke. Oh well.

"But when did you? How?"

"I'm not sure, I just kind of remembered. Like I never forgot, just remembered to… remember? Maybe it was from those stories, but I realized I could remember some of them happening. Then when you kissed me… I remembered our first kiss.."

"That's…" He squeezed her hand, finding himself at a loss of words. He wouldn't be able to say them anyway, because his throat was constricting.

"I love you."

He instantly regretted saying that, as a mask of awkwardness fell over her face. Panicking, he released her hand, and started stuttering apologies.

She stopped him by placing her hand on his knee.

"Chuck. Take a girl on a date before you proclaim your love for her." She smiled.

He gaped at her.

"You mean you wanna… date? I mean go on a date? With me?"

"You may not think your kisses are magical, but you never asked me."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I appreciate hearing from you and what you think.

JR

_[edit]:_

_Just to clarify, this is a one-shot. If I were to continue a story about Chuck and Sarah's relationship, it would have no plot other than fluff, because I would like to think they had a happy existence for many years. Of course, my other story starts up 16 years down the line, so if you want to read that... you're quite welcome too._


End file.
